Gradwanderung
by sultana
Summary: Wie viel Schritte sind es vom Licht zum Schatten? Wie viel Leid kann ein Mensch ertragen, bevor er sich selbst verliert? Wie viel Schmerz ertragen, bevor er zerbricht? Seit Menschengedenken gibt es immer Außenseiter. Jene die an allem die Schuld tragen, w


Gradwanderung 

so hier ist die story ich schick dir in den nächsten tagen das was ich geschriben habe muss noch überarbeitet werden 

Prolog

Wie viel Schritte sind es vom Licht zum Schatten?  
Wie viel Leid kann ein Mensch ertragen, bevor er sich selbst verliert?  
Wie viel Schmerz ertragen, bevor er zerbricht?   
Seit Menschengedenken gibt es immer Außenseiter. Jene die an allem die Schuld tragen, wenn was schief geht.  
Sie werden gemieden, gehasst, verachtet, gequält gesondert.  
Doch was passiert, wenn plötzlich jene die keinen Platz in der Gesellschaft haben, die einzigen sind die, die Gesellschaft retten können.  
Und so steht es geschrieben das eine Zeit kommen wird da großes Übel über die Welt kommen und nur 12 auserwählte Krieger, 6 von der sogenannten Seite des „Lichts" und 6 von der Seite des „Bösen", die Vernichtung der Welt verhindern können!  
Das ist die Prophezeiung der 12 Krieger des Schatten.

Kapitel 1.: Der Anfang vom Ende...  
...oder mögen die spiele beginnen

Es war ein ganznormaler 1. September am Bahnhof Kings Cross in London. Jeder eilte sich rechtzeitig seinem Zug zu erreichen und hin und wieder konnte man Leute in komischen Klamotten beobachten welche anschließend auf seltsame weise irgendwo zwischen Gleis neun und zehn verschwanden. Wie gerade eben zwei junge Damen in schwarzen Ledermänteln.  
Die eine etwa 1,80 groß, mit langen rubinroten Haaren, stechenden smaragdgrünen Augen, und der Figur von Jemanden der sehr, sehr viel Sport betreibt. Die zweite etwa 1,70 groß, mit Schulterlangen rotbraunen Haaren, ozeanblauen Augen und ebenfalls einer äußerst durchtrainierten Figur außerdem konnte man bei ihr zwei seltsam spitz geformte Ohren erkennen.  
„So da währen wir," meinte die Blauäugige als sie endlich durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9³/4 schritten und vor der großen roten Lok standen.  
„Blitzmerker," gab die Grünäugige sarkastisch zurück.  
„Geht das schon wieder los, " stöhnte die teilzeit Elbe.  
„Ah da ist er ja"meinte die Rothaariege freudig.  
„Ach ne darauf wäre ich nie gekommen," erwiderte die Elbe und ging auf den Zug zu.   
„Nit der Zug du dummchen ich mein meinen Bruder!" Die größere verdrehte ihre Augen.  
„Du hast nen Bruder?"  
„Nein Ignis, er is mein Schoßhund"  
„Haha Ria seeehr Witzig: Ich lach mich gleich schlapp"  
Ria warf noch einen Seitenblick auf ihre Halbelbische Begleitung und rannte dann auf ihren Bruder zu.   
Harry Potter war gerade dabei in den Zug zu steigen, nach dem er seine sogenannten besten Freunde losgeworden war, als er jemanden von hinten Rufen „Bambi" höhrte: Nanu den Namen benutzt doch sonst nur meine Schwester für mich,' dachte Harry und drehte sich um als auch schon ein Rotes etwas an seinem Hals hing. „Kitten! Was zur Hölle machst du hier?"  
„Soll das heißen du freust dich nicht mich zu sehen?"schmollte die angesprochene  
„Ach wie niedlich"meine Ignis Zuckersüß "Noch ein bischen mehr und ich muss kotzen!"  
Lachend ließ Ria los „Spielverderberin!" meinte diese vergnügt.  
„Es ist nich so das ich mich net freue dich zu sehen Kitten..."   
„Kitten?" kam es lachend von Ignis. „wer is den da drauf gekommen?"  
Grinsend drehte Ria sich zu ihrer Freundin:" Harry hat mir den Namen Gegeben weil ich als kleines Kind immer mit allen Katzen gespielt hab die ich auch nur von weiten gesehen hab. Dafür nen ich ihn Bambi weil erimmer dreinschaut wie ein unschuldiges Rehkitz!"  
„Hallo ich bin auch da !Und ich wollt grad was sagen!" regte Harry sich auf. „Also wo war ich... ah ja ich freu mich schon dich zu sehen aba is das net zu gefährlich. Ich mein wenn dich wer erkennt?" „Hallo das letzte mal das mich wer gesehn hat war ich sechs Jahre alt. Mal abgesehen dafon das mir das jetzt egal is... ich bin voll ausgebildet und Dumbeltrottel kann mich sicher nich mehr kontrollierten dazu bin ich zu stark." Wehrte Ria ab.  
„ Da hast du auch wieder recht," bestätigte der Junge. „Wir sollten in den Zug und uns ein Abteil Suchen bevohr alles voll is... und dann könntest du mir deine Freundin Vorstellen!"  
„Oh…. Ignis, Harry. Harry, Ignis" das Mädchen deutete von einem zum Anderen und ging dann einfach in den Zug. Wärend der Zugfahrt redeten diedrei über alles mögliche bis Ria und Ignis einschliefen. Harry beobachtete die beiden lächelnd die beiden gebel schon ein ulkiges Duo, so unterschiedlich wie sie waren so sehr ähnelten sie sich auch. Wie Feuer und Eis mit einander Verbunden. Aber wenigstens war er jetzt nicht mehr allein,denn auf seine angeblich besten Freunde konnte er Verzichten. Vor ihm taten sie so als ob sie sich riesig um ihn sorgten aber er wusste es besser... jetzt zu mindestens. In den Ferien hatte er sich einmal heimlich von den Dursleys wegschleichen können und ist in die Winkelgasse geschlichen. Dort sah er seine Freunde. Eigendlich wollte er nach ihnen rufen doch dann Dachte er sich er könne sie ja auch ein bisschen erschrecken und schlich sich an sie an dabei höhrte er eine sehr Interessante Diskusion der beiden welche ihn darüber aufklärte warum sie seine Freunde sind und was Dumbi wirklich von ihm Will.  
Den Rest der Zugfahrt dachte er darüber nach wie erDumbi einen Strich durch die Rechnung Machen könnte.

In Hogwarts in der Großen Halle:

Prof. Mc Gonegal war gerade dabei den sprechenden Hut aufzustellen als das Tor zur großen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und an die Mauer krachte. Fast alle Schüler schrieen auf und sprangen von ihren Plätzen. Niemand anderes als Voldemorts Todesser stürzten in den Saal. Dazu schlossen sie einen Kreis um die ganzen Schüler, sodass alle in die Mitte getrieben wurden. Aus dem Kreis der Todesser trat niemand anderes als Voldemort.   
„Lassen sie die Schüler in ruhe" befahl Dumbledore  
„Sie sind nicht in der Position um mir befehle zu erteilen.  
Mittlerweile war es Ignis gelungen sich durch die Reihen der feindlichen Todesser zu kämpfen, es standen nur noch zwei zwischen ihr und Voldemort. Sie wollte sich gerade auf ihn stürzen als der eine Todesser sie an der Hand fest hielt.  
„Nanana wo willst du den hin" zischte er  
„Dein Grab ausheben und jetzt las mich los" fauchte sie.   
Das bekam auch Voldemort mit.  
„Meister wir haben hier ein Problem" meinte der zweite Todesser unterwürfig  
„Dan beseitige es" befahl er in einem eisigen Tonfall.  
„Ich werde dich gleich beseitigen du mieses Schwein ich werde dich wieder zurück in das Grab legen aus dem du gekrochen bist!"  
Nun war die ganze Halle auf die 4 aufmerksam geworden. Ria vertrete nur die Augen und meinte zu Harry „Wenn du mich entschuldigst ich glaube sie braucht mal wieder meine Hilfe."  
Das hatte Snape gehört der nicht unweit von ihnen stand und hielt sie blitzschnell am Arm fest.  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist" fauchte Voldemort sichtlich aufgebracht genau in dem Augenblick passte der Todesser der sie fest hielt nicht richtig auf und sie trat im zwischen die Beine dieser keuchte auf und fiel um.  
Sie sprang auf Voldemort zu dieser wurde doch noch im rechten Augenblick von Severus gewarnt und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Und packte sie an den Händen und verdrehte sie hinter ihrem Rücken.  
Ria bearbeite mittlerweile Snape mit ihren Zähnen den allerdings lies das kalt.  
„Du bist ja ziemlich mutig für einen Menschen aber das wird dir nichts nützen , dann wirst du halt als erstes sterben" verkündete Tom Riddel kühl.  
„He Voldemort hast du dir mal ihre Ohren angesehen oder bist du so blind wie blöd" schrie die in rage geratenen Ria.  
„eh könnt ihr meine Schwester und ihre Freundin los lassen ich verspreche auch das sie sich benehmen" mischte sich Harry ein.  
Ihr drei seit doch alle lebensmüde und nur weil die hier ne Elbe ist heißt das noch lange nicht das ich sie verschone.  
„Nur so zu deinen Info du Schlappschwanz ich hab auch einen Name der ist bestimmt nicht die" fauchte Ignis.   
„Ist ja wieder mal typisch Kerle sind zu Dumm zu sprechen und erst Recht zum Denken" grummelte Ignis.  
Nun war Voldemort der Geduldsfaden gerissen! Er schleuderte Ignis zu den anderen beiden Quälgeistern und schleuderte wütend einen starken Magiestoss auf die drei. Zu seinem Missfallen erziehlte das aber nicht die erwünschte Wirkung, denn als sich der Rauch verzog standen seine Wiedersacher immer noch vor ihm. Wütend wollte er noch ein paar Flüche hinterher schleudern doch Severus hielt ihn auf. Er befahl ein paar Totessern Die Kids in den Kerker zu bringen ihnen aber nichts zu tun. „Keine Sorge mein Kleines Wildkätzchen wir sehen uns gleich wieder!" fülsterte er Ria ins Ohr befohr er sie einem der Totesser übergab. Woraufhin Ria wütend nach ihm trat. „Du impotenter Wixxer lass uns sofort los!" schrie Ignis. „Ihr pedophielen Schwantzlutzenden Söhene von Geistig minderbemittelten Goblin gezeuten Huren wenn ich euch in die Finger bekomme schneid ich euch eure Schwänze mit nem Löffel ab und schieb euch eure Mikrowimmerl in eure ausgeleierten Ärsche!" hörte man Ria noch schreien als sie den Grossen Saal schon längst verlassen hatten, währen Ignis sich schlapplachte und Harry während der Schimpftriade seiner Schwester so rot anlief das er der farbe seines hauses konkurenz machte.

In der Großen Halle

Voldemort stürmte wütend zu Snape. „Was zur Hölle sollte das? Wieso hast du die Gfraster geschützt! Sag blos dir hat die kleine Schlampe den Kopf verdreht!" „Beruhig dich Tom. Die drei gehöhren zu den 12 Kriegern des Schatten. Als du die Magiewelle auf sie geschossen hast sind auf ihren Stirnen ihre Steine aufgeleuchtet. Das heißt sie gehöhren zu uns." Erklärte Severus Tom leise, woraufhin dieser den Restlichen Totessern Anweisungen gab und sich dann schnell mit Seinem Partner und Freund auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

In den Kerkern in einer Zelle

„Ihr asozialen Greenpeaceaktivisten lasst uns sofort raus. Ihr kleinkarierten Hirnakrobaten ich reiss euch eure Eingewiede raus und wickel euch daran um nen Baumstamm ..." wärend Ria den ganzen Kerker zusammen schrie war Ignis dabei wie wild gegen die Türe zu treten und an den Gittern zu reißen. Keiner der Totesser traute sich mehr in die nähe der Zelle weil die beiden Mädchen schon auf den Weg in die Zelle mehrere von ihnen Krankenflügelreif geschlagen und immer wieder versucht hatten zu fliehen.  
Schon von weiten hörten die beiden Totesseranführer das geschrei und den Krach aus der Zelle. „Da ham wir aba zwei hübsche Wildkatzen gefangen, oder was meinst du Tom!" meinte Severus grinsend zu seinem Patner. „Wildkatzen ist gar kein Ausdruck! Die beiden sind Höllenluder, aba ich muss sagen die sind Rattenscharf. Besonders die kleine Elbe." „Also ich find die andere zum anbeißen. Die hat Richtig Feuer und die Augen erst der wahnsich"  
„Oh gut dann kann ich doch Harry haben," kam es frech von hinter ihnen.  
„Draco was machst du hier?" fragte Severus seinen Patensohn.  
„Naja ich wollte euch bitten Harry mir zu überlassen... wisst ihr wir haben uns schon in den Ferien näher kennen gelernt und ich bin sicher ich kann ihn von unserer Sache überzeugen." Antwortete der angesprochene bittend.  
„Na gut du Überredest Potter ich nehm mir die kleine Elbe vor und du Sev nimmst die Wildkatze. Ich denke es ist sowieso besser wenn wir sie fürs Verhöhr trennen!" meinte Tom.  
In der zwischenziet waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen .  
Tom und Severus zogen schon ihre Zauberstäbe während Draco vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und wie auf komando stürtzten schon die zwei weiblichen Innsassen auf sie zu...

Tbc..

Ignis: Ria skeptisch anschau soviel wie du schreist möchte man meinen du wärst ne  
Zicke!  
Ria: Ich bin keine zicke ich hab nur ein sehr lautes stimmorgan und wenigstens tritt ich  
nich alles kurz und klein brutalo schmollend wegschau  
Ignis: Ria eins über Kopf zieht ich bin nich brutalFeuer aus Rachen sprüh   
Ria: tränen aus Augen wisch Du bist so gemein! Harry hau sie!  
Harry: generft sei ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder  
Ignis & Ria Harry KO sclag Männer

Gradwanderung Kapitel Zwei:

Verhöhre, Fluchtversuche und Spinnen...   
...oder wie treibt man Männer in den Wahnsinn 

Gradwanderung Kapitel Drei

Verschwundene Gören...   
...und wütende verärer

Am nächsten morgen

„Wie was wo zum Teufel bin ich," fragte sich Ignis.  
Ignis stieg aus dem ihr vollkommen unbekannten Bett. Sie sah sich in dem fremden Zimmer um. Soweit sie sehen konnte gab es zwei Türen. Entschlossen ging sie auf die größere Tür zu und öffnete diese. Als sie hindurchgeschritten war befand sie sich in einem langen, dunklen Korridor. ‚Hmm... ich denke ich versuch es dalang!' entscheidung getroffen ging Ignis nach links. Und weil Ignis, Ignis ist Riss sie untewegs wahllos Irgendwelche Türen auf. Die Räume in denen sie bisher war waren alle leerstehend. Wütend riss sie die nächste Tür auf und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung Ria auf einem grossen Himmelsbett liegen. Kurz entschlossen legte sie sich zu Ria aufs Bett und schlief Glücklich ein. Was sie nicht wusste war das es ihrer Freundin vorher nich anders ergangen war. Auch sie war in einem fremden Zimmer aufgewacht,der zu ihrem missfallen nach Mann roch, also ging sie einfach in das nächste leerstehende Zimmer säuberte es magisch, legte sich aufs Bett und schlief selig weiter.

Daweil irgendwo in den Kerkern:

Lord Voldemort ging gerade in sein Zimmer und berreitete sich mental schon auf die nächste Auseinandersetzung mit der Feuerelbe vor, als er bemerkte das diese nicht mehr da war.  
„Wo zur Hölle ist Ignis jetzt schon wieder hin," schrie er wütend.  
Als er wieder auf den Gang raus trat kam Severus ihm entgegen gerannt: „Hast du Ria gesehen? Sie ist aus meinem Zimmer verschwunden!"  
„Ignis ist auch verschwunden! Ich hoffe für die beiden das sie sich blos auf dem Weg zur Küche verlaufen haben sonst setzt es was!"knirschte Ton wütend.  
„Also gut du Suchst oben ich Such unten." meinte Snape beruhigend.  
„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?" wuderte sich Tom.  
„Übung. Ich hab jahrelang unterrichtet." kam die knappe Antwort als die beiden sich auch schon trennten und anfingen das Schloss zu durchsuchen.

Zwei Stunden später: 

Schnaufend trafen sich die beiden wieder vor Toms Gemach. „Hast du sie gefunden?" fragte Sev. „Nein!" fauchte Tom zurück.  
„He ihr zwei! Sucht ihr wen bestimmten?" grüßte Harry seine beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde.  
„Ja deine Gott verdammte Schwester und ihre bescheuerte Freundin!" giftete Sev zurück.  
„Oh..." kam es von dem Jungen, er schloss kurtz seine Augen und meinte dann gelassen : ... die ist den Gang runter dritte Tür links.Viel Glück mit den beiden!" fröhlich lächelnd ging Harry weiter.  
„Woher zu Hölle weiß er das!" dachte Snape laut.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sollten nachschauen ob er recht hat."  
Als Tom und Sev in besagten Zimmer ankahmen fingen sie vor wut fast an zu rauchen, den die beiden gesuchten Damen lagen in aller gemütlichkein auf einem Bett und schliefen.  
„Verdammt" schrie Tom plötzlich wütend.   
„Klappe...es giebt hier Leute die schlafen wollen!"kam es von einer verschlafenen Ria die sich aber sofort wieder umdrehte und weiter Sschlief, während den beiden Männern die Worte fehlten.  
Jetzt riss Severus allerdings der Geduldsfaden: „Seid ihr wahnsinnig!" fing er an zu schreien. Woraufhin die beiden aufrecht im Bett saßen und etwas betröppelt drein sahen, da sie gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen Wurden.  
„Wir haben das ganze Gottverdammte Schloss nach euch abgesucht... Zwei Stunden lang! Weil ihr plötzlich ausunseren Zimmern verschwunden seid! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht!" schrie Snape weiter. „Na und wir haben euch nicht darum gebeten." antwortete Ignis gelassen. Während Ria dreinschaute als wäre sie die Unschuld vom Lande. ... die verschlafene Unschuld vom Lande. „Ich weis nix weckt mich zum essen!" nuschelte sie bevor sie sich wieder schlafen legte.  
„Die Nerfen von euch beiden..." meinte Riddle mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Was glaubt ihr eigendlich wer ihr seid. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so verschwinden!wir dachten schon ihr wärt wieder weggelaufen!"   
Mühevoll erhob Ria ihren Kopf : „Was dachtet ihr was wir machen wenn wir in fremden Zimmern aufwachen die eindeutig Männern gehöhren! Drinnen abwarten bis was weis ich wer kommt und uns vielleicht vergewaltigt!" entgegnete Ria gereitzt. „Und jetzt lasst mich schlafen! Ihr wisst ja jetzt wo wir sind!" Ria machte eine Handbewegung und die Beiden landeten im Flur. Die Tür wurde vor ihrer Nase Magisch zugeschlagen und versiegelt.  
„Oh ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen das meine Schwester leicht reizbar ist wenn man sie aufweckt" meinte ein grinsender Harry. Er lehnte mit Draco hinter ihnen an der Wand und schien gewartet zu haben.


End file.
